Playing Life
by Faerfaen
Summary: After Harry's escape from the land of the Dead after "Cheating Death," he comes to discover he did not leave unscathed. The binds tying him to Voldemort are stronger than ever, and he is forced to undertake another difficult task.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters belong to the goddess JK Rowling. The plot belongs to Neutral. I only write the chapters.  
  
*Sighs* Here it is. The parts Neutral wrote are really good but the parts I wrote are shit. You'll be able to tell the difference. The next chapter will be all mine so ick. Oh and read Cheating Death before you start this!!!! The link is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=567233  
  
Big thanks to Neutral for all the encouragements and the plot for the story. That plot line will be my best friend throughout the story. I'll probably have to bombard her with billions of questions *Winces*. She'll be sick of me by the time I'm done *Laughs* Well now let us charge onwards! *~*___________________________________________________________*~*  
  
Playing Life  
  
Chapter one- Playing the Godfather  
  
The room swirled around him. The air suffocated him. A scream suddenly pierced the air.  
  
"You killed him!" A familiar voice behind him wailed.  
  
Sirius sharply around to find Lily Potter crouched over her sons body. She pulled his body onto her lap and hugged hid head to her chest. Sobs racked her small frame as she rocked Harry back and forth.  
  
"How could you Sirius?" She screamed "Why Sirius? Why did you kill my baby?"  
  
Sirius Black woke up gasping, Lily's voice still ringing in his ears. He peeled off the blankets, stepped onto the cold floor and stumbled his way through the dark to the door.  
  
Sirius stepped onto the plush carpet of the hallway and quickly made his way to Harry's room. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He stood there for a while just looking at Harry. He was recovering remarkably well from the illness that plagued him a few days ago and the killing curse that froze his body for over a week.  
  
Suddenly, Harry groaned and rolled away from the beam of light that shawn in from the open door.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made Sirius gasp and sharply whirl around. He was relieved to find it was Moony but slightly annoyed for scaring the bejesus out of him. Sirius motioned towards the door.  
  
"Moony, I want your sneaking abilities!" Sirius whispered when they were safely outside and the door was shut.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly "I wasn't sneaking Padfoot. You were off in your own world. I don't think anything short of the kitchen exploding would have brought you back. "  
  
Sirius huffed indignantly, but quickly sobered. "I just wanted to check on Harry."  
  
The teasing glint in Remus' eye quickly faded, and he looked at Sirius in concern.  
  
"I had a dream that Harry was dead and Lily. Lily..." Sirius broke off, his face screwed up in pain.  
  
Remus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "You should let it go." When Sirius didn't answer Remus shook his head. " You go to the Land of the Dead to bring Harry back, visit James and Lily, fight another Dark Lord, and when you finally succeed, that's the one memory you get stuck with?"  
  
Sirius sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "I know Harry doesn't blame me. Neither does James or Lily but it's hard to forget. Sirius said softly, flopping down into a chair. "Besides, I didn't bring Harry back. He did that by himself. "  
  
"You helped him. From what I've heard, the tides really turned for Harry when you were there to help him." Remus murmured, pulling a chair beside his friend.  
  
Sirius didn't answer, he had returned to the events that seemed like years ago, but only seen days had passed. The marshlands with a suffocating air and a darkness that swallowed you. And Harry, face bleeding, clothing torn, facing Riddle on shaky legs. Fear and desperation apparent on his face.  
  
"Moony, what if Harry regrets coming back?" Sirius questioned suddenly.  
  
Remus looked at him sharply, "What sort of question is that Padfoot? "  
  
Sirius shook his head, not even noticing Remus' words. "You know what the first words that Harry said to me when he got back?" Sirius whispered. "'What would you have done is I didn't come back?' It sounded like, he came back because of me." Sirius smiled bitterly. "I'm selfish, aren't I? "  
  
Remus was silent, confused by his friends thoughts. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Harry left James and Lily because of me." Sirius choked out "What if he's unhappy? What if he regrets coming back? Then didn't I just condemn him to a horrible life?"  
  
The meaning of those words finally sunk in, and Remus gave an exasperated sigh. "Padfoot, you're impossible. Just when you finally get everything that you've dreamed of for thirteen years, you make all these questions to make your life miserable."  
  
"But its true." Sirius said, leaning back against his chair and closing his eyes.  
  
Remus stood up. At the sound of that Sirius opened his eyes to see Remus fixing him with an angry glare. "Sirius, your important enough for Harry to himself without hesitation. You're extremely important to Harry, and he seems quite happy now."  
  
"He's only been awake for five days." Sirius muttered.  
  
Remus threw up his hands in frustration. "Sirius, Are you going to think everything that makes Harry upset is your fault?" "Now that's exaggeration it!" Sirius said annoyed. "I'm just afraid that Harry will miss James and Lily, and I'll be the guilty one for forcing him to leave.  
  
"Harry would miss you more if he stayed." Remus said gently.  
  
"I don't know, I just keep thinking."  
  
Remus growled in exasperation. "What is Harry ever going to do with a godfather like you? What are you going to do when the summer ends? Move into Hogwarts when Harry goes back? Hide in trees and spy on him when he goes on dates? "  
  
Remus was joking, but one look at Sirius' face told him he was actually thinking about it.  
  
"You know I was kidding about the dating part, right?"  
  
"That's a good idea," Sirius said thoughtfully, and Remus almost fell over. "Maybe I'll take up the DADA job."  
  
"Sirius you can't be serious!" Remus said quickly, a bit relieved and regretful at the good idea.  
  
Sirius looked at him but decided to ignore the rather obvious pun. "Why not?" he asked  
  
"You were cleared just a few days ago! The students and parents would throw a fit!" Remus sputtered  
  
"And you point would be?" Sirius asked  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Like they could stop me. Besides, its about time Harry has a DADA teacher that isn't out to kill him, isn't completely incompetent, or a werewolf."  
  
"I'll ignore your last statement." Remus grumbled indignantly.  
  
"Dumbledore would let me, you know he would"  
  
Remus groaned, this time audibly. He had to admit that Sirius was probably right, against his better judgement; Dumbledore would give him the job.  
  
"I fear for those students. No, actually I fear for the staff." Remus mumbled under his breath. He shook his head, hoping that if he dropped the subject Sirius would miraculously forget. But he highly doubted that was possible, knowing how stubborn Sirius could be. Once he made up his mind it would be easier to squeeze blood from a rock then change his mind. "Never mind, Padfoot. See if Harry's awake; I'm going to make some breakfast.  
  
  
  
Sirius had to smile as his friend shooed him out of the living room. He was thankful to have such a good friend; why had he ever suspected him as the traitor? He shook his head sadly and headed up to Harry's room.  
  
The boy was still asleep. As Sirius tried to shake him away Harry muttered, "Just another five minutes Aunt Petunia"  
  
Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust at being called such a foul name. He tried again to wake Harry up but Harry just rolled over. Well, Sirius thought I guess we'll have to do it the hard way but he smiled mischievously quite well known as the fun way.  
  
Sirius reached over and began to tickle the boy. Harry's eyes snapped open and he started to laugh "Stop Sirius! I'm awake! I'm awake!" he yelped  
  
"I know" Sirius replied, grinning wildly, continuing to mercilessly tickle him  
  
Harry flailed about trying to escape this unwelcome attack. Realizing it was no use he shrieked "Moony! Moony! Help me!"  
  
  
  
Remus heard his name being yelled and dropped the kettle back on to the stove and with werewolf speed, was in Harry's room in seconds. He brandished a spatula threateningly. Remus took one look at the situation and smacked Sirius upside the head. "I said see if he's awake not give him a heart attack!" He said crossly, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." He left the room shaking his head. What was poor Harry going to do with a godfather like that?  
  
"Really Padfoot, what was that for?" Harry asked while searching out his glasses.  
  
Sirius smiled and rubbed the side of his head as Harry's hand fell several feet short. Remus' guest bed was quite a bit larger then the one at Privet Drive.  
  
"For referring to such a foul name as 'Aunt Petunia'"  
  
He reached out and gave Harry his glasses. Harry looked absolutely horrified at the prospect at calling his godfather her. Sirius laughed and ruffled his unruly jet-black hair.  
  
"Come on or Moony will deep fry us in a vat of boiling oil"  
  
Harry stood up but only after a few steps wobbled dangerous and was starting sounding out of breath.  
  
Sirius caught Harry by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. It completely surprised them both.  
  
"Hey, Sirius! Put me down!" Harry protested, squirming weakly in his grasp.  
  
Sirius only laughed. Once the initial shock had worn off, he couldn't help but find Harry's awkwardness completely amusing. He marched into the kitchen proudly, Harry struggling all way. But he tired quickly and gasping as he help his glasses on. Remus had heard the protests, but was still shocked when Sirius came in with Harry slung over his shoulder, who covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
Remus could feel his jaw dropping, the whistling kettle held in midair. "Sirius, what in.?"  
  
Sirius grinned widely, "I brought Harry for breakfast." He said, setting Harry on the tabletop.  
  
Harry reddened even more, glaring good-naturedly at his godfather "It sounds like I'm going to be eaten."  
  
Remus clamped his jaw shut, fighting hard not to laugh. But when Harry and Sirius turned to him with inquiring stares, he could feel his lips curving upward.  
  
*~*___________________________________________________________*~*  
  
Well this is the first chapter. A lot of it was Neutrals chapter but I needed to finish it. It's been sitting in a file folder since October. I actually started and finished it Sunday night *Laughs* I have no idea how long the next chapter will be. It could be tomorrow or months away. Lets all hope its really soon. I know how much I hate to wait. Hope you all enjoyed the nice cheery chapter, with me you never know who's going to die next. perhaps it might even be ikleHarrykins. *Grins sadistically* Oh and pleeease R/R! I live for reviews! They are what make me write and post faster *Hint hint!* I love constructive criticism and any ideas for the next chapter. I wouldn't even mind a flame. If you want to be on the mailing list leave your email on the review! 


End file.
